Laverne
Laverne & Shirley in the Army is a Saturday-morning cartoon produced by Hanna-Barbera for ABC in the early 1980s. It was based on an episode of the live-action sitcom Laverne & Shirley. The plots resembled those of the Private Olive Oyl segments of The Popeye & Olive Comedy Show. The leads, Laverne DeFazio and Shirley Feeney, are privates in the U.S. Army. Their commanding officers were Sergeant Turnbuckle and Squeely the pig. In the second season, Laverne & Shirley with the Fonz, Fonzie and his dog, Mr. Cool, made recurring appearances as mechanics in the base motor pool. The first season comprised thirteen episodes. Eight new shorts were produced for the second season. Episodes Season 1 (1981/82) # Invasion of the Booby Hatchers # Jungle Jumpers # Naval Fluff # April Fools in Paris # I Only Have Ice for You # When the Moon Comes over the Werewolf # Bigfoot # Two Mini Cooks # Super Wacs # Meanie Genie # Tokyo-Ho Ho # The Dark Knight # Super Duper Trooper Season 2 (1982/83) # The Speed Demon Get-Away Caper # Swamp Monsters Speak with Forked Face # Movie Madness # One Million Laughs B.C. # All the President's Girls # Laverne and Shirley and the Beanstalk # Raiders of the Lost Pork Voice Cast * Kenneth Mars as Sergeant Turnbuckle * Penny Marshall as Laverne DeFazio * Ron Palillo as Squeely * Frank Welker as Mr. Cool * Cindy Williams as Shirley Feeney * Henry Winkler as Arthur "Fonzie" Fonzarelli Credits Season 1 * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producers: Art Scott, Duane Poole, Tom Swale * Associate Producer: Doug Paterson * Story Editors: Barry Blitzer, Ray Parker, Duane Poole, Tom Swale * Supervising Directors: Ray Patterson, Chris Cuddington * Directors: George Gordon, Carl Urbano, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Terry Harrison * Story Direction: Dale Baer, Alex Lovy, Jane Baer, Lew Marshall, Jan Green, Tom Minton, Larry Latham, Don Sheppard * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Marlene Aragon, Brad Crandall, Rene Auberjonois, Tandy Cronyn, Michael Bell, Peter Cullen, Mary Ann Chin, Keene Curtis, Didi Cohn, Rick Dees, Henry Corden, Dick Erdman, Kathy Garver, Pat Parris, Joanie Gerber, Clare Peck, Bob Holt, Patrick Pinney, Buster Jones, Henry Polic, Jackie Joseph, Lou Richards, Zale Kessler, Bob Ridgley, Allan Lurie, John Stephenson, Ken Mars, Alexandra Stoddart, Amanda McBroom, Russi Taylor, Mitzi McCall, Fred Travalena, Joe Medalis, B.J. Ward, Ron Palillo, Frank Welker * Guest Appearances in "Laverne and Shirley": Cindy Williams, Penny Marshall * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Title Design: Bill Perez * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Ruben Aquino, Curtis Cim, Debbie Hayes, Don Morgan, Lew Ott * Layout Supervisors: Steve Lumley, Don Morgan * Key Layout: John Tucker * Layout: Cosmo Anzilotti, Greg Martin, Dale Barnhart, John Martin, Owen Fitzgerald, John Perry, Bob Fosbury, Shane Porteous, Luis Garcia, Linda Rowley, Mike Hodgson, Joe Shearer, Todd Hoff, Bob Smith, Gary Hoffman, Andrew Szermenyei, Karenia Kaminski, Deane Taylor, Mike Kawaguchi, Cliff Voorhees * Animation Supervisors: Chris Cuddington, Don Patterson, Jim Duffy * Animation: Sue Beak, Greg Ingram, Ty Bosco, John Martin, Gariden Cook, Paul McAdam, Dick Dunn, Paul Maron, Peter Eastment, Vivian Ray, John Eyley, Steve Robinson, Peter Gardiner, Di Rudder, Gerry Grabner, Irena Slaposynski, Murray Griffin, Jean Tych * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Martin Chatfield * Background Supervisor: Richard Zaloudek * Backgrounds: Milena Barket, Olek Rozin, Jerry Liew, Sue Spear, Beverly McNamara, Ken Wright, Mike King-Prime, Milan Zahorsky, Sr. * Checking and Scene Planning: Ellen Bayley * Xerography: Joan Mead, Sven Christoffesson * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Narelle Derrick * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Joe Citarella * Technical Supervisor: Mark D'Arcy-Irvine * Camera: Shaun Bell, Bob Cohen, Tom Epperson, George Epperson, Liz Lane, Bob Marples * Supervising Film Editors: Larry C. Cowan, Robert Ciaglia * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Terry Moore, Robert Talboy * Effects Editors: Catherine MacKenzie, John Semper, Jr., Kerry Williams * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Supervisors: Lyn McLean, Brodee Myers * Production Managers: Jack Pietruska, James Wang * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera and Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This picture was made under the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with AFL-CLO * All materials besides Fonz and the Happy Days Gang and Laverne & Shirley © 1981 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * Fonz and the Happy Days Gang and Laverne & Shirley © 1981 Paramount Pictures Corporation Season 2 * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Producer: Art Scott * Associate Producer: Doug Paterson * Story Editors: Duane Poole, Tom Swale, David Villaire * Supervising Directors: Ray Patterson, Geoff Collins * Directors: Bob Goe, Terry Harrison, Bill Hutten * Assistant Directors: George Gordon, Bob Hathcock, Carl Urbano, Rudy Zamora * Story Direction: Robert Dranko, Rich Fogel, Jan Green, Cullen Houghtaling, Mike Joens, Fred Lucky, Jim Simon * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Guest Appearance by: Henry Winkler * Voices: Michael Bell, Val Bettin, William Callaway, Philip Lewis Clarke, Keene Curtis, Julie McWirter Dees, Jeff Doucette, Dick Erdman, Helen Hunt, Kenneth Mars, Allan Melvin, Ron Palillo, Al Robertson, Marilyn Schreffler, Hal Smith, Lynne Marie Stewart, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker * Title Design: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Creative Supervisor: Steve Lumley * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Lew Ott, Jesse Santos * Layout Supervisor: Richard Slapczynski * Layout: Graeme Biddle, Chris Hauge, John Kricfalusi, Simon O'Leary, Bruce Pederson, Joe Shearer, Peter Sheehan, Deane Taylor * Animation: Paul Maron, John Martin, Jon McClenahan, Don McKinnon, Kevin Peaty, Di Rudder, Mike Stapleton, Rich Tinschert, Sue Beak, Chris Cuddington, Dick Dunn, Peter Eastment, Peter Gardiner, Gerry Grabner, Greg Ingram, Pam Lofts * Background Supervisor: Richard Zaloudek * Backgrounds: Mike King-Prime, Olek Rozin, Ken Wright, Milan Zahorsky * Checking and Scene Planning: Ellen Bayley * Xerography: Joan Lawson * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Donene Bailey * Sound Direction: Richard Olson * Supervising Film Editors: Larry Cowan, Robert Ciaglia * Technical Supervisor: Gary Page * Camera: Shaun Bell, Renee Robinson, Tania Viskich * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky, Robert Talboy * Effects Editors: Mike Bradley, Mary Gleason, Carol Lewis, Catherine MacKenzie, Sue Sawade, Kerry Williams * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Manager: Jack Pietruska * Executives in Charge of Production: Margaret Loesch and Jayne Barbera * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This picture was made under the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with AFL-CLO * All materials besides Fonz and the Happy Days Gang and Laverne & Shirley © 1982 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * Fonz and the Happy Days Gang and Laverne & Shirley © 1982 Paramount Pictures Corporation External Links * [https://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/K-O/Laverne_and_Shirley_in_the_Army/ Laverne & Shirley in the Army] at the Big Cartoon Database Category:ABC shows Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:The Funtastic Index